Tease
by cyberbird7
Summary: The title basically sums it up


**Tease**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation…BUT ONE DAY I WILL RULE THE WORLD! MWAHAHA…ha?  
Genre: Romance/ limey-ness ness?  
Rated: M Everyone knows what goes on in Gravitation so don't say, "How could you? They're both guys! OhMyFreakingLordYouAreGoingToHell!"  
Summary: The title basically sums it up I think  
One-shot

* * *

"Yuki," Shuichi moaned as Yuki's tongue flicked out and glided over the singer's creamy taut stomach. "Don't...stop..." 

"What was that, Shu-chan?" Yuki asked taunting Shuichi and removing his tongue right above Shuichi's naval.

"Yuukkii." Shuichi whined attempting to roll his hips against the authors, but Yuki held the vocalist down with one hand.

"Don't… please don't be so mean to me." Shuichi pleaded.

Yuki smirked and continued making his way down Shuichi's body with his tongue.

* * *

_He's such a damn tease. _Shuichi thought stepping out of the shower the next morning, and wrapping a towel tightly around his waist. 

_  
What a tease. _Yuki thought watching Shuichi walk out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his slim waist. _I gave up hot chicks and free lays for him and he still finds it necessarily to coax me out of bed in the morning by wearing nothing but that damn towel._

_  
He's such a hypocrite, whenever I actually do try and tease him he gets angry and says, "Don't tease me brat!" _Shuichi pouted walking into the bedroom Yuki and he now shared. Grabbing one of Yuki's white button-up shirts from the closet Shuichi pulled it over his head and walked around the room looking for a clean pair of boxers while still holding onto the ends of his towel.

_  
Little brat. _Yuki thought as Shuichi walked around the bedroom in his shirt, with only one of the buttons done up exposing the vocalists chest to the author.

"Oh, good morning Yuki, I didn't know you were awake." Shuichi said noticing that Yuki's golden orbs were on him.

Yuki nodded and continued to look for something to keep his eyes off Shuichi. Nothing had changed really. Yuki and Shuichi had been living together for just under two years and Yuki still couldn't keep his hormones under control whenever Shuichi was doing something so seemingly innocent.

"Yuki have you seen my boxers?" Shuichi asked bending down to check under the bed. "I could've sworn I put a clean pile of them right beside the bed the other day." Yuki got out of bed and Shuichi tried not to notice the large bulge in his pants.

Not bothering to answer Shuichi's question Yuki ran his finger along Shuichi's jaw then pressed his hips against Shuichi's in a manner that left the vocalist panting. Then as quickly as Yuki got out of bed, he left the bedroom and walked into the bathroom. _GODAMNIT! _Shuichi's mind yelled. _Fine, if he wants to tease me, I'll tease him right back! _Shuichi thought storming into the bathroom.

Yuki looked into the mirror and frowned. He had only meant to give Shuichi a good morning kiss, but he realized that he hadn't brushed his teeth yet, therefore Yuki just decided to have a little revenge on the brat for making him so hot and bothered so early in the morning. Pulling out his toothbrush and toothpaste, Yuki was too caught up in thought to realize that Shuichi was standing in the doorway with nothing but a pair of boxers and Yuki's shirt on.

"Yuki," Shuichi purred coming up from behind Yuki and whispering into the author's ear. Yuki dropped his toothbrush in the sink, but immediately picked it up and rinsed out his mouth. "Yuki," Shuichi whispered again pressing against the novelist. Yuki shivered and spun around to scold the younger man but before he had the opportunity to, Shuichi latched his legs around the author's waist and captured his lips.

"Shuichi." Yuki moaned as Shuichi's tongue flickered out and ran along the edge of Yuki's ear. _Yes I did it! _Shuichi thought proudly as Yuki moaned his name loudly. Yuki gripped onto Shuichi's ass tightly and turned around to place Shuichi on the bathroom ledge. Sitting with his legs wrapped lightly around the older mans, Shuichi continued to kiss his boyfriend fiercely, slipping his tongue into Yuki's mouth and lifting Yuki's head towards his so Shuichi had better access to the writer's mouth.

Shuichi pulled Yuki's body closer to his, eliminating any space that they may have had between them. Yuki moaned again, this time deep in his throat and slid his hands underneath Shuichi's shirt to feel the tender flesh beneath. _Dammit he tastes good. _Yuki thought, his tongue running along the younger mans molars making Shuichi wither in delight. Shuichi entwined his fingers through Yuki's hair and felt his body go numb as Yuki began placing small kisses along his jaw, and down his throat until Yuki reached Shuichi's neck, where the writer's tongue flicked out again and glided across the singer's neck.

"Nmmnn don't stop." Shuichi moaned as Yuki lifted his head away for a moment. Yuki looked up at Shuichi and saw his eyes firmly closed, Yuki rubbed his hand across Shuichi's face and Shuichi's eyes fluttered open. "Yuki," Shuichi whispered kissing his boyfriend's forehead.

"Glad you still know who I am." Yuki smirked continuing his assault on Shuichi's mouth and neck.

* * *

"Yuki." Shuichi cried out as the author threw Shuichi's shirt to the floor and began removing the singer's boxers with his teeth. 

"What?" Yuki asked looking up at his lover.

"We can't do it here...now…I have to go to work soon." Shuichi said turning red.

Yuki cocked on of his eyebrows, and picked up Shuichi, whose immediate reaction was to wrap his legs tightly around the author's waist.

"Well we'll just have to make it quick then, won't we." Yuki purred rubbing his hand over Shuichi's aching need.

"Yuki," Shuichi panted. _Don't tease me._ The singer bucked his hips against Yuki's as they made it through the bedroom door without  
parting lips.

_  
Little tease. _Yuki growled, pinning Shuichi down on the mattress and climbing on top of the vocalist.

Teasing isn't teasing if you end up giving in.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, no lemon in this fic, but it does contain a whole lot of limeness…ness. (I think so anyway) I couldn't bring myself just to write a lemon, 'cause I'm what some people call a 'lemon virgin' hee hee hee. Also my friends would all have a heart attack if I wrote a lemon,

Them: "What the hell do you think about all day Tiki!"  
Me: hee hee?

Review pretty please!


End file.
